A-Z Fallout 4
by Megan Hahn
Summary: An A-Z poem about Fallout 4.


**Atomic Radio-** that one thing that isn't in the base game, but that is so freaking amazing that it deserves to be a part of this list anyways, I mean, sure after a while listening to the same ads gets boring, but the work and dedication put into it is more then I will ever put into anything and that, I can respect

 **Brotherhood of Steel-** that one faction that I sided with, but don't per se really like, I mean, I like anyone who gives me power armor and a Vertibird, since survival mode is much harder without one, but like, they're totally dicks, so yeah, I don't really like them, but I do, it's a complicated relationship

 **Cait-** that one companion who I want to have with me, because I love her accent, but I couldn't, I have her for literally two minutes before she disapproved of me being a nice person so I ditched her for Piper

 **Danse-** that one synth(if that is a spoiler to you, it's been out for a year now, so suck it up) who really is a butthole, I would like to just say that I romanced him and spent at least fifty hours with him as my companion aka my longest companion, but he is still a dick, the BoS kicks him out and he's still like they're the best thing ever and kill all synths, I dunno 'bout you, but I think that's pretty messed up, not to mention that he lives with all the rest of my companions who just constantly insult the BoS

 **Eyebots-** those adorable little floating robots that I was so sure they were going to allow me to make one and have it be my best friend, but they didn't, so I will never be able to have ED-E...wait, mods, never mind, I'm okay

 **Far Harbor-** that one DLC that did actually, for the most part, live up to Fallout 3's DLC, at least in my book, it wasn't as great as NV's, but that's just me and I don't think anything could beat the, but at least they gave us a huge place to explore, just wish they had given me more of a story I cared about or at least maybe what you did actually mattered, I like how this poetry thing has become a review, I am sorry for that

 **Goodneighbor-** that one neighborhood where someone literally get shanked in the first minute of your visit, and if I can tell you one thing about myself, it would be that's my kind of neighborhood

 **Hubologists-** that group of people that kind of made me stop and ask myself 'why did I help these people, why did I do this to them, why are they this fucked up' and then just decide fuck it and move on with my life, because I've got to find those hidden Cappy's

 **Institute-** that one place that made me ask myself 'where do all of us pee in the Wasteland', because I don't care if we're in the apocalypse or not, I do not want to have to pee in the bushes without any two ply toilet paper and no mom, one ply is not acceptable in this household, side note, that is not the right way to put toilet paper on the roll, that is the real reason they deserve to be wiped out

 **Jezebel-** that one robot that made me think if I could only have one personality in a robot, it would not be a bitchy, back talking, pissed off robot and now I know that, so thank you Bethesda, also, she's getting sent to another settlement where I'll never have to see her again, which is like any of the other settlements, because I don't care about any of them

 **Kellogg-** that one bald dude who kind of gave me a mess free divorce, I mean, sure my husband died, but like, I got to sleep with a bearded BoS synth and who doesn't want that, also, I'd like to say, I totally wore the wedding ring the _entire_ game, which kind of makes me feel bad about romancing Danse...I wish I romanced MacCready

 **Liberty Prime-** that one communist fighting robot that kind of made marching to wipe out the Institute awkward, I mean, I get that you're tall and cool and stuff, but I'm in Power Armor and when I go into water, I sink into the water and then it takes me forever to get across the river while you and the rest of the Brotherhood awkwardly wait for me

 **Maxson-** that guy with the cool jacket, but asshole personality, enough said

 **Nuka World-** that one DLC that is the shit (in a good way), Nuka World was what I wanted from my DLCs, a world that way large and vast, a place that I could do hundreds of things before even doing the main quest, where all those small things are interesting and new and different and amazing, not some stupid stuff pack filled with shit I don't want to put into my world, or an island full of really nothing, or better yet, a DLC with a mission that took a few hours, but that's all, Nuka World is what the rest of the DLCs should have been

 **Operators-** that one group of raiders that I really, _really_ hate and not for normal reasons, being the good person I am, I wanted to kill all of the raiders, but being on hardcore, it is like the worst and hardest things you will ever do in your life, so after trying the better part of fifteen times to kill everyone in the main room, I finally had done it, I had persuaded Lizzie to help kill them for me, by using the intimidation/charm perk thing, I ended up going into the side room to look through the things, putting my gun away like I usually do, not really thinking about the fact that people turn against you when you do sometimes, even though they also don't always do it, nonetheless, I started looting and in comes Lizzie, taking me from full health, to no health within seconds, making me try killing them at least five more times, fuck Lizzie

 **Quantum Power Armor-** that one suit of power armor that I took hours out of my day to get, because I was looking for the boards before guides were out and had to do on my own and couldn't fast travel around, to never even wear, I mean, sure, it was towards the end of the game, but even if it wasn't, I'd never wear it, but hey, at least it can look pretty on display, right, right

 **Railroad-** that one group of people, that I don't per se complete agree with, but wish I could've helped rather than mercilessly butcher in the name of the Brotherhood, like why couldn't I have an option to just warn them and let them leave so that they can help enslaved synths still, maybe Bethesda just wants me to be a terrible murder, that's probably it

 **Shaun-** that one child of mine who I really just want to smack upside the head, like, the fuck happened to you, I will gladly take a synth child over an angry old man whose diapers I will have to change in a few years as he runs around yelling 'death to the surface'

 **Trinity Tower-** that one tower I had to fight through twice, much to my dismay, I got up to the top, no issue the first time, but with the top part being super glitchy with the sound and framerate, it ended up making my radio stop working, so I had to go back like an hour to get it to work again, which I might add, I later found out all you have to do is sit down somewhere and wait for a day and it'll be back fine, so, good on me

 **U.S.S. Constitution-** that one ship that's the U.S.S. Constitution, what it's doing up on a building is a mystery, okay, if you don't get what that is, that's what Danse says when you see it, but Danse, being who he is, literally told me that twenty three times, while we were seeing it for the first time, while we were climbing up towards it, while we were being greeted by the captain, while we were leaving it, while we were returning, while we were being shot at, thank you Danse, thank you

 **Vault 81-** that one vault where a little girl said to me 'I know that suit, you're one of those people who lives underground' as she was sitting in the middle of a classroom filled with other kids, as well as herself, who live underground, not to mention the guy with the radiation scanners said 'no signs of radiation, impressive' as I literally had half a bar of radiation, they're not the brightest bunch

 **West Roxbury Station-** that one station that is a placeholder because I started this in December in 2015 and I am going to finish it

 **X-01-** that one power armor that I didn't totally cheat and fly up to and then cheat some more and hack things to get

 **Yao Guai-** those bears that I really miss being friends with, whatever happened to having a perk where I could just be friend with all the animals, I miss that

 **Zeta Gun-** that one gun I literally never even used, good for me, because who doesn't like doing quests and never even using their rewards...that's literally every quest for me

* * *

 **This is like a year late, but hey, better late than never, right? I want to say a few things about Fallout 4, well, three of the Fallout games. I'll be the first to admit that I'm a Fallout fan, but I will also admit that I haven't really ever touched the original Fallout games. I'm really just too young to have really experienced them and as much as I'd love to sit down and really get into them, I have an issue with older games and honestly, I hate it about myself. I wish I was a decade older so that I could truly appreciate games both old and new alike. But that's beside the point, I have a very close connection with Fallout New Vegas, I think of it as the game that started my gaming addiction. I played games when I was younger, a lot of Jak and Daxter, Barbie Horse Adventure or any other horse game, Battlefield 1942, Bratz Forever Diamondz, and Animal Crossing. But I never considered myself a gamer, I was someone who played games sometimes, something to pass the time. On November 17, 2012 I went to Bestbuy and my dad bought me a Steam card for twenty bucks, that day, I bought Fallout New Vegas. Four years later, I have five hundred hours on the games and that may not be all that much for some people out there, but it's one of those games that whenever I think about a game that makes me happy, I think about it. I think about all those hours I spent getting new mods, only to have the game crash on startup. Or how after installing mods the game only runs for five minutes before crashing. Or how I went from playing on a laptop that could barely run the game, to a laptop that runs every game out there perfectly. I think of Fallout as the game that started it all. So, as everyone else out there, when I heard that they were making a new Fallout game, I peed myself with excitement. I remember watching the live stream hanging on every word. I know that there are people out there who hate Fallout 4 and I know there are people out there that love it, but I don't think it really matters to me. I do love the game and I also hate it. There are things about it that make me question Bethesda and there are things that just make me smile. It may not be what I wanted from a Fallout game, but that doesn't mean that I didn't have two hundred hours, in one playthrough, of a experience. Who knows what's going to happen in the next four years, but games are who I am. I am a gamer and Fallout started that, if I can tell you anything about games, is that if you let them, they can change your life.**

 **This has been long ass paragraph of unimportant ramblings by Megan. Thank you for sticking around for that if you read it, if you didn't, that's alright, I think I wrote it more for myself than for anyone else. It'll be something I look back at in ten years and hopefully say 'I had no idea what would happen, no idea different my life is because of games, because of New Vegas'.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading the 'poem' above and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. It's always fun to do these, because I don't feel like I'm writing something to make others like it, but that I'm kind of talking to a friend. If you have any comments, I would love to hear them, so either leave it down below or even PM me. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, ideas, or anything else, please feel free to contact me and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
